custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney's Treehouse Fun! (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-108.29.16.76-20120509034131
Barney has his 1994 voice, and 1994 costume. Baby Bop has her 1996 voice, and 1996 costume. BJ has his 1995 voice, and 1995 costume. The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Talent Show". The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney In Concert". This is another time Shawn falls or lays down. after "The More We Get Together", He is ridng a bike in the treehouse too fast, trips on a toy car, roll down the treehouse stairs, and falls down on the ground. Then, Barney comes to life, and says "Yes We Will!", and the BJ, Baby Bop and kids shouted "Barney!", and they hugged him. When Shawn screams as he rides a bike in the treehouse too fast, his scream is the same as Ash's from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Misty's scream wakes up Ash and Pikachu), except it was pitched up to +9. When BJ yells Whoa! as he trips on a toy car, rolls down the treehouse stairs, and falls down, the sound clip is SpongeBob's from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick jump off the Patty Wagon), except it was pitched up to +4. During a scene where Shawn rides a bike in the treehouse too fast, trips on a toy car, rolls down the treehouse stairs, and falls down, After Shawn rides a bike too fast, trips on a toy car, rolls down the treehouse stairs, and falls down, He tells Barney that he hurts his arm which has a really big blood on it. And Then, Barney puts a big bandage cast on Shawn's hurt arm to make it feel fetter. After "Book Are Fun", Stella the Storyteller arriver Barney, Babty Bop, BJ, and the kids go inside the school classroom. This is another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, after "Mr. Knickerbocker, he slips on a toy mail truck, and falls down, and crashes into the other toys, and hurts his knee. When BJ screams as he slips on a toy mail truck, and falls down, his scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger got bitten by Krabby), except it was pitched down to -1. During a scene where BJ slips on a toy mail truck, and falls down, and crashes into the other toys, When BJ falls and crashes into the other toys, the crash sounds were the mixed of the ones from When Stephen yells Ouch! after he slips on a toy mail truck, falls and crashes into the other toys, When BJ is groaning as he lays on the classroom floor with the other toys, After BJ slips on a toy mail truck, and falls down, and crashes into the toys, He tells Barney that his knee is bleeding. And Then, Barney cleans the blood, and puts a big giant bandage cast on BJ's knee to make it feel better. And Then, after he cleans the blood, and puts a big giant bandage cast on BJ's knee, he gives a bottle of lemonade to BJ to make it feel better too. This is another time Time Lapse is used.